Acidic Mixture Dip
|image = 200-Alchemist.png |game = BTD6 |tower = Alchemist |unlocked = TBA XP |path = 1 |upgrade = 2 |cost = $295 (Easy) $350 (Medium) $380 (Hard) $420 (Impoppable) |ability = N/A |damage = 1 (attack potion) 1 / 2.0s for 4.0s (corrosion DoT) |pierce = 20 (attack potion) |attackspeed = Slow (attack potion, every 2.0s, e.a.u.) Extremely Slow (AMD, every 10.0s, e.a.u.) |range = 45 |statuseffects = Red Acid (1 / 2.0s corrosion for 4.0s DoT, can be overridden by Purple Acid) |towerboosts = Lead-Popping Grant (AMD, targets one tower per shot) +1 damage to Ceramics and MOAB-class (AMD, targets one tower per shot) |camo = No |imagewidth = |caption = }} Acidic Mixture Dip is the second upgrade of Path 1 for the Alchemist. It allows the Alchemist to throw separate potions every 10 seconds at towers that boost their popping power. These special potions sent at towers allow affected towers to pop Lead Bloons (but will not grant popping of Frozen Bloons) and deal +1 damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons for the next 10 shots, and can be stacked up to have more Acidic Mixture Dip-buffed shots. Unlike Berserker Brew, the chosen target is selected randomly. It costs $295 on Easy, $350 on Medium, $380 on Hard, and $420 Impoppable. Tips *Unlike Berserker Brew, this buff has no maximum per tower and does not expire by time. Thus, the number of buffed shots stored in a tower can be arbitrarily high. *As long as there are no other towers in range of the Acidic Mixture Dip Alchemist, its acid potions can sustain towers of attack speed of less than one attack per second. *Caltrops that are on the track will not wear out its Acidic Mixture Dip if the original tower's Acidic Mixture Dip wears out. In fact, Caltrops that were affected by Acidic Mixture Dip will retain its bonuses until consumed or destroyed. **In a similar way, Permaspike can have essentially permanent lead-popping and DDT-popping power just by having an Acidic Mixture Dip Alchemist in range. This is the strongest use of this tower. Update History ;2.0 Acidic Mixture Dip no longer targets Obyn's Totems (as they don't attack, only slow). Acidic Mixture Dip allows affected towers to damage DDTs. Acidic Mixture Dip will now target Primary Expertise. ;3.0 Dip affects the next 10 shots instead of 9. Acidic Mixture Dip will no longer target temporary towers. Acidic Mixture Dip targeting on towers will also affect the towers' temporary towers. ;4.0 Acidic Mixture Dip will no longer target Benjamin. Berserker Brews, Stronger Stimulants, and Permanent Brews can still target Benjamin if Bloon Trojan is unlocked. ;6.0 Counter Espionage can now remove camo from leads if given Acidic Mixture Dip or other lead-popping grant. ;8.0 Acidic Mixture Dip will (correctly) allow Ice Monkeys to pop and freeze Lead Bloons. ;10.0 Acidic Mixture Dip (unintentionally) no longer grants +1 damage to Ceramics and MOAB-class. This bug was corrected in version 11.0. ;11.0 Acidic Mixture Dip now (correctly) grants +1 damage to Ceramics and MOAB-class. Gallery Acidic Mixture Dip.png|BTD6 artwork as seen in the upgrades menu Acidic Mixture Dip Icon BTD6.png|Acidic Mixture Dip icon acidic icon.png|Acidic Mixture Dip icon as shown as a Tier-2 upgrade preceding Berserker Brew Acidic Ninja.jpg|Acidic splash on Ninja E42D3A0D-E26D-434F-B319-9FEB7C09BB73.png|Acidic Mixture Dipped Heli Pilot helipad Acidic SpikeFactory.png|Acidic Mixture Dipped Spike Factory Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Alchemist Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 2 Upgrades